


hand prints and good grips

by fitsofpassion



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, again very mild, and brought to you by that one vine, but it's very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion
Summary: thomas helps alex clear his head so he can focus.(kinktober 2020 day one - hand job)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948423
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	hand prints and good grips

**Author's Note:**

> what better way to introduce yourself to a new fandom by writing and publishing your very first porn fic? what better place to post a library porn fic than the library?
> 
> all of my kinktober works are in the same 'verse; while they can pretty much be read on their own or in mostly any order, for the best reading experience you should read them in the order they're in on the series page :)

It takes until the tenth time Alex rewrites the same sentence in his essay before he groans and slams his laptop shut.  _ Fuck this essay, fuck Lee’s stupid assignments _ .

Thomas doesn’t even look up from the book he’s taking notes in, just smirks. “Having a tough time over there?”

Alex glares at the top of Thomas’s head. “I can’t focus! This stupid fucking essay has the  _ worst  _ topic because Lee is an absolute  _ moron _ , and I can’t concentrate on it! I could write  _ thousands  _ of essays for this section of the class, but he’s forcing me to write on a completely irrelevant topic!  _ Literally  _ forcing me, I proposed three different topics and he said no to all of them!”

“Move on to a different assignment?” Thomas suggests as he flips a page, pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose where they’d started sliding. 

“This is the third assignment I’ve tried in half an hour, asshole. I just can’t focus, the coffee wore off an hour ago and  _ apparently  _ I need to ‘limit my caffeine intake’ or whatever bullshit John is on this week.” Then Alex grins. “That’s it! I’ve got it!”

A shush from two tables over draws Alex’s and Thomas’s attention, some angry-looking girl with bright green hair, then Thomas finally turns to look at Alex. “And what, pray tell, is that? Actually shutting up so  _ others  _ can do their work?”

Alex rolls his eyes. “No, silly. You should blow me.”

Thomas blinks. “You want a blow job in the library?”

“Why not?” Alex asks, taking his hair down from its messy bun. He starts twirling a piece of his dark hair between his fingers and blinks owlishly up at Thomas. “Please? Cumming usually helps clear my head so I can focus, it would mean  _ so much  _ to me if you could help me out.” 

His poor attempt at flirting and seduction ends when Alex’s fingers get caught in a knot and Thomas starts laughing. They get shushed again. He finally caps his pen, though, and looks at Alex seriously. “I’m not sucking you off in the library, Alexander.” Alex pouts and opens his mouth to complain, possibly to beg because he seems to like when Alex begs, but Thomas cuts him off. “I’ll give you a handjob, and that’s it.” 

Alex can’t see his own face, but he’s sure it’s lit up like a damn Christmas tree. “Really?” he asks, almost giddy; he’s already starting to chub up at the  _ thought  _ of actually getting a handjob from Thomas in the  _ fucking library, holy shit _ . 

Thomas nods and starts rearranging their set-up; he puts his notebook on top of the textbook he’s got out, pushes them to the spot right next to Alex. Alex scooches his stuff over, moves to actually put his laptop away before Thomas tells him to stop in  _ that voice _ . It’s his voice that he does that leaves no room for argument. The first time he used it, he fucked Alex in an empty classroom. Since then, he’s mostly saved it for when they’re in one of their dorms, though he did use it in their government class last week and ended up winning their debate and getting a blowjob in a supply closet. “You’re going to start your work again as soon as you’re done, keep your laptop out. Open it.”

He obeys.

Then Thomas calmly walks over to Alex’s side of the table and sits in the seat to the right of Alex. He uncaps his pen, starts his note-taking process again, then looks back at Alex expectantly. “Well?”

Alex blinks. “What?”

“Are you going to get your dick out?” Thomas whispers, and he sounds almost  _ bored _ . And good god, that should  _ not  _ turn Alex on the way it does, but. He rolls his eyes. “Do you know another way to get a handjob than to actually have your dick out of your pants? Were you planning on just rutting against me and cumming in your pants like a teenager?”

He has to tramp down his immediate reaction to Thomas’s teasing, the subtle humiliation they both know Alex craves. Eyes wide, he hisses, “ _ Here _ ? We aren’t like… going to the bathroom?”

Thomas makes a face. “Disgusting, no. I still have a shit-ton of homework to do, and you’re already distracting me enough. Plus, I thought you  _ liked  _ showing off for me?”

Alex has to actually bite down on his hand to stifle a groan at that, though he isn’t fully successful. He nods though, agrees, then tries to subtly pull down his sweats. 

“No underwear today, Alexander?” Thomas taunts quietly, barely looking away from his book before licking his left hand grabbing Alex’s cock. “Naughty girl.” 

Alex almost slams his head down on the table in order to keep his groan muffled, since biting his hand doesn’t seem to be helping. Honestly,  _ fuck Thomas  _ for using that voice, fuck him for doing this in a place Alex has to be  _ quiet _ . 

Thomas starts slowly moving his hand up and down though, twisting at the top, squeezing tighter at the bottom. It’s dry, and almost hurts, but in the best way. If Alex wasn’t focused on  _ be quiet  _ and  _ don’t blow in three seconds like a fifteen-year-old _ , he’d stop to wonder just  _ when  _ Thomas learned how Alex likes to be jerked off. They’ve only been fucking for, what, three weeks? How does he know Alex so well in such a short time?

His thoughts are cut off, though, because Thomas uses his fingers to gather up Alex’s pre and smears it all the way down to the base of his cock.

Alex bites down on his fist, all but shoving it in his mouth to keep himself quiet. It isn’t working 100%, but at least Thomas’s body is -- mostly -- blocking Alex from view. If someone were to walk up behind them, or walk in front of their table… Alex groans at the thought of getting caught. Hell, if anyone were to just  _ look  _ in their direction, they would see how red Alex’s face is, how he’s coming apart in Thomas’s skilled hand. All from a mostly-dry handjob from someone Alex hasn’t even been fucking for a month.

“Thomas,” Alex pants around his fist, but Thomas isn’t even _looking_ at him. Unfortunately, that turns Alex on more, and he’s even closer to cumming. _How long has this even been going on? One minute? Two? Five?_ Time has lost all meaning to Alex, too caught up in those long fingers pushing every single button he has. “Thomas, please.”  
  


“Please what, Alexander?” Thomas asks. His voice isn’t bored anymore, but it’s definitely too innocent considering what’s going on under the table. He squeezes Alex’s cock, then lets go. He drags his short, blunt nails up the underside of Alex’s length, causing a high pitched, embarrassing whine to escape Alex; it comes out of his throat more than his mouth. 

Then Thomas drops his voice, leans into Alex’s space a little more, all without looking away from his work. “C’mon, baby, gotta be quiet. Don’t want anyone to see what we’re doing.” He thumbs the slit, back and forth, back and forth, and Alex is back to biting on his fist, heart racing in his chest. “Be a good girl and keep quiet for me, Alexander.”

Alex’s mind is starting to blur around the edges, and he knows he’s ridiculously close. He folds his arm on the table and buries his head in the bend of his elbow. “Please, please,” he mumbles, but wouldn’t be surprised if Thomas couldn’t hear him. “Close.”

“Don’t have to ask this time, sugar,” Thomas whispers in Alex’s ear, hand never leaving his cock. He starts to speed up his movements, and Alex bites down on his lip so hard he wouldn’t be surprised to taste blood. “C’mon, Alexander, cum for me.”

Alex groans and cums, can feel it splash on the table, his sweats, Thomas’s hand. Thomas doesn’t let go or stop moving until Alex is shuddering and all but pushes him off. He looks up, still trying to catch his breath, chances a look at the other students around them; no one seems to even care that they’re there, much less that Alex has just been given a truly spectacular orgasm. When Alex looks at Thomas, he sees him licking the cum off of his hand with a smirk. Alex faceplants back onto the table with a groan.

When he comes back up a minute later, though, his mind is crystal clear. He looks at Thomas and smiles. “Thank you,” he whispers, then pulls Thomas in by his neck to kiss him chastely. When he pulls back, he glances down at Thomas’s lap. “Can I--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Thomas says, as nonchalant as one can be after just giving a very public handjob to their former enemy turned fuck buddy. 

Alex whines, kisses Thomas again, tries to lick into his mouth, moves his hand down to Thomas’s half-hard dick. Thomas pulls back and grabs Alex’s wrist, then addresses Alex in  _ his voice _ . “Alexander.” But he’s got a small smile on his face. “Later, okay? We did this so you could focus on your essay.”

Alex nods and grins. “Okay. Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from partition by beyonce; if my first smut fic didn't have a beyonce title, then what's the point in even posting it?
> 
> let me know what ya thought in the comments or on tumblr (fitsofpassion)
> 
> now with (of course, nsfw) art from shanshala_ on twitter! https://twitter.com/shanshala_/status/1315375542095376385
> 
> (rip someone teach me how to add links here)


End file.
